The Heir of Nemesis - Part 1: Chris
by Alpha Dragonis
Summary: It's been ten years since Nemesis defeated the Legendary Bladers. An odd peace reigns over the world and the time has come for a successor to be chosen. However that peace is about to be shattered by that Blader, who ends up training with the Winter Blader. (OCs wanted)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm going to allow three OCs. Just fill out the form on my profile via PM or review.**

**Chapter 1 - Inheritance Day**

Everyone was busy making their way to the main hall upon hearing the news. Lord Rago and Pluto were going to visit the Bey Academy, something that he did more frequently recently. It was the 7th time in the past two months he made one of these trips from his headquarters and rumors were starting to fly around as to why. Most of the students suddenly felt excited and important and there were beyfights breaking out to stop some people getting there.

It had been almost ten years since Rago and Pluto conquered the world by overpowering the Legendary Bladers. They were now considered enemies of the state and vanished, along with several of their friends and family. After the destruction there was order. At first there was considerable resistance, but over time that deteriorated until in just three years any resistance was minimal. They had Doji, Ziggeraut and quite a few others to keep them in line.

They included Toby, whom Ziggeraut managed to Arrange him back to Faust and gave him an even stronger version of Twisted Tempo 145WD. Johannes, who lead the secret beypolice along with the other Nemesis Bladers in order to ensure that the Legendary Bladers weren't going to cause any trouble for Rago. Damian and Jack began 'teaching' Bladers they deemed strong enough to become part of the beypolice. Others including the Garcias and Reiji became agents in order to guard... something that kept the dark clouds in the sky.

As for Julian Konzern, he became Ziggeraut's monkey again, but not out of his own free will. Beylin Temple became Beylin Fist, lead by a corrupted Bao also trained any and all Bladers who wanted to specialize in attack power. For such a long time, Rago held almost complete power over the whole world until rumors started going round that Pluto was choosing a successor to take his place. For many bladers, it meant a chance to have ultimate power.

And so, Rago and Pluto visited the Blader Schools and Academy, looking for a young teenager/adult blader who could survive for at least a minute against him. So far, after 17 visits across 6 months nothing happened but Pluto had faith that the one they were looking for would show up, it was even said so by Hades himself._ This time, the one who will inherit Nemesis will be here._ Pluto thought as he walked up to the courtyard alongside Doji and Rago. It didn't take long for most if not all 14/15 year olds gathered.

"Ahem, listen up! I want you, whether it is in groups or on your own, battle Rago and survive for at least a minute. The blader who can survive the longest shall be the one to inherit Nemesis." Pluto announced. Rago, face set in stone, set Diablo Nemesis in Ultimate Balance Mode and took aim, looking bored. "Hey Apollo, you should team up with me!" His best friend, Jim, said. Apollo had white hair that stuck up, with a streak falling between his blue eyes and was average height at 15.

"…No, I'd rather try on my own. Pair up with someone else." He said, not really caring about how his friend was offended. Apollo looked at Bakushin Lyra ED145DS for a moment then looked up as the commotion died, signalling that it was about to begin. Several cries of "Let it rip!" Broke the silence then several students were defeated there and then with the X Drive in its Sharp tip. More bladers launched only to be repelled by the Xtreme Flat tip.

Several people had already tried on their own and promptly failed to beat Nemesis. Eventually it was his turn as Apollo stepped up and took aim. "He's going it alone too? That worm knows what happened to the other three fools who tried and miraculously failed." Rago commented, shaking Apollo slightly but he pulled himself together. "Let it rip!" Apollo said, launching his bey. Lyra stated to attack Nemesis but was pushed back upon making contact. Nemesis had switched to the Stern Semi Defense tip.

Doji began laughing but Apollo said "Shut up!" And Lyra attacked Nemesis again with the same result._ Man, what is Nemesis made of?_ Apollo thought. Then Nemesis attacked Lyra but it wasn't sent flying as it used the Defense Sharp tip to keep itself on the ground. "Impressive, but it has only been 20 seconds. Your luck will run out shortly though." Doji continued, lapping it up and smirking. Nemesis started to attack Lyra, but the spintrack made it effortlessly dodge it every time.

"Interesting. It seems that I was right after all. Of course, Hades word is law. Law is absolute." Pluto commented as Lyra began to fight back, using the tip to hold its ground. Using the XF tip however, it sent Lyra into the air. "Just what I wanted! Special Move, Harmony Crash!" Apollo shouted as the Fusion Wheel glowed red, unleashing three red energy waves that found their mark. This surprised Doji and Pluto, but Rago stood there, unflinching as the attack hit.

Diablo Nemesis was still spinning as Lyra landed, Apollo had been expecting that since it was strong enough to defeat the Legendary Bladers. He ground his teeth as he saw that Lyra began to wobble from the impact. Had it been a different bey then it would've been sent flying for sure. Apollo felt lucky but knew that he had to think of something fast._ Fast… ah!_ Apollo twigged.

"Spin faster Lyra!" He commanded and Rago wondered what he was up to. But that happened for a moment as he commanded Nemesis to attack Lyra. This was exactly what Apollo wanted as the Bakushin Wheel deflected the attack, irritating Rago. This made the Nemesis Blader realize that he couldn't end it with a normal attack, so Diablo Nemesis summoned Shadow Pegasus and it charged at Lyra. "Lyra!" Apollo cried out but it was futile as Lyra was sent flying into a wall.

After a moments silence, Pluto started clapping slowly as a smile grew on his face. "Well done. You are the one who will inherit Nemesis, as dictated by King Hades himself!" He announced with Doji bowing as he took his hat off. Apollo felt more than a hundred pair of eyes burn into him with mainly envy, but with some respect and one pair of indifferent eyes._ Why do I feel like rejecting Nemesis if I am to inherit it?_ He thought.

From the roof, a blonde haired blader with a red and yellow sleeveless jacket was watching them but went unnoticed by the others. "So, this is the Heir of Nemesis? Then... It has begun. The light at the end of this dark tunnel is beginning to shine." Chris said softly, before quietly walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long. I kinda had Writers Block for a long time, but that is over and done with. So please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 2 - Breaking Bad (And Out)**

Apollo couldn't believe it. He of all people would be the one to inherit Nemesis, so why did he feel as if he was missing something? After that match, he had spent most of his time running through how it would work with Pluto and Doji, the latter throwing in a snarky comment every now and then to Apollo's annoyance. "What will happen to Lord Rago once I start wielding Diablo Nemesis?" He asked, seeing as Pluto never really covered it.

"Rago will become your servant, in a position slightly higher than mine." The purple haired blader responded in a tone that conveyed no envy, rather it was one of respect and certainty. Doji was merely amused at the question, something which infuriated him. _At least he can't say things like that to me once the ceremony is complete._ Apollo thought and then Doji said,

"Come, come Master Pluto. We musn't keep Rago waiting, and I look forward to following your orders, Master Apollo." Doji stressed the last two words to try and annoy him even further with no such luck. Apollo merely nodded and ran through his head how the transfer of power would go. It would be broadcasted to everyone across the world, who would see it and they'll become his servants.

As he looked out of the window, Apollo spotted a tall blader quietly walking through the streets, coming this way in fact._ Is that guy coming for me?_ Apollo wondered as he held Lyra for a moment before deciding to follow him. When he opened the door to his dorm, he could hear Pluto and Doji talking.

"Once the ceremony is complete, Nemesis shall destroy his bey and force Apollo to become one with it. He'll probably change, but that is a small price to pay." Pluto said, shocking Apollo.

Doji's response would shock him even more. "Indeed, as long as that price is paid, there is nothing to worry about. Of course, Master Apollo doesn't know a thing about that."_ No way! I'm nothing more than a puppet who'll be like Rago or Damian! I don't want to inherit Nemesis now more than I ever did._ Apollo thought, coming to the conclusion and decided to act quickly as he felt footsteps fade. Now would be his only chance of freedom. After packing some basic essentials into a bag he began making his way out.

It was his luck that his friend spotted him and went over to ask him in a suspicious tone, "What are you doing?"

Apollo sighed as he faced Jim. "Nothing concerning you. Please get back to your room Jim."

"So what's in the bag?" Jim said, not backing down.

"Jim… Don't do anything stupid by telling someone. I'm getting out of here."

"Why? You have the power!" Jim frowned, not understanding.

"Look, just pretend you never met me okay?" Apollo said, briskly walking away and hurrying until he was safe enough, or felt safe enough. It would only be a matter of time until they discovered that he was missing, Apollo wouldn't want to be around when that happened.

His line of thought was interrupted when he accidentally bumped into Chris and winced._ Isn't that the same guy I've seen bfore? _Apollo thought and Chris asked, "Are you Apollo Hyaro?"

"Uh, y-yes. That's me." Apollo replied stammering slightly. Chris then smiled a triumphant smile.

"I'll explain later, just follow me if you want to avoid being caught by them." Chris replies urgently, his smile fading. Apollo thought about it. He certainly knew this guy from somewhere but he couldn't quite place his finger on it and wasn't sure whether or not to trust Chris. Both of them suddenly heard raisesd voices of surprise and outrage, clearly suggesting that the alarm had been raised.

Apollo nodded after thinking about it for a moment. Chris then quickly ducked into a side street and behind a garbage dumpster with Apollo behind him, anxiously looking on and waiting. A blader looked into the alley, but they didn't go down it. Chris continued down the alley and began to climb a set of stairs towards the roof, and Apollo noticed a breeze blowing that chilled his heart.

"This way." Chris said and he jumped onto the next roof. Apollo hesitated before doing so, and nearly fell down if it weren't for the Winter Blader.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Apollo huffed.

"Save them for later, when we're safe." Chris replied and continued walking silently._ He's leading us out of town!_ Apollo realized and made the fatal mistake of looking right.

"There he is! Let it rip!" Cried a couple of bladers as they lauched their beys. Chris swore as he launched Phantom Orion and those beys were sent flying after one hit.

"It's alright. It just means we'll take a slightly longer route." Chris said reassuringly, but his face remained serious. They went in the direction that the bey was sent flying and eventually ended up facing a brick wall. Behind them, another group of bladers took aim.

"Orion! Bernards Loop!" Chris yelled out and a pillar of crimson light lit everything up within the area. By the time Pluto and Doji arrived on the scene, the pair were gone.

They came to some sort of base far outside the city which was surrounded by several trees that looked like they could tip at the slightest breeze. It felt cold and moody due to the bright light that was everywhere, permeating every centimetre of the place. There were several rooms including one with a stadium in it.

"Don't brush my question aside this time. Who are you?" Apollo asked and a suspicion began creeping into his mind that he knew this person somehow.

Chris looked at him before answering. "Chris. The Beyster Island champion and the Winter Legendary Blader of the Four Seasons."

**Dun-dun-duun! Dundundundun! Failed attempt at dramatic scene. Also, I won't be able to get the next chapter done because of a trip to Germany.**


End file.
